Life Of Finding Yours : Father Returns
by Big City
Summary: Everything is back to normal. The Leafe knights, ancient leafe knights,Himeno and Takako are all living safe,happy lives. Thatis until one thing comes in play... does Takako have a family? and if she does were are they? AND WHY DOES SHE FEAR HER OWN FATHE
1. Found

- Sudden Fear Hello everyone! Welcome back and please enjoy the story!

Today was a beauitful day. Everything was nice. The leafe knights,Takako, and Himeno were all enjoying the nice day and was in the park. '', So Takako how is your baby coming along?'', asked Himeno while eating mint with cocolate chip ice cream. '', oh! well Sasame here and i really haven't chosen a name yet but we are planning, right Sasame?'', asked Takako looking at her husband. (Takako is 5 months along.) '', Yes. very. I am so blessed right now. moments like this.'', he said giving his wife a quick kiss. '', Yup! Everything is fine now and days like this are soooooooooo sweet!'', said Mannen butting in. '', Yah! we love good days!'', said Shin and Hijime at once.

'', Hey how about we sit down for a rest while were talking'', said Go looking up into the sky. '', SURE'', everyone said as they made there way to the tables near the playground.'', ohhhh Himeno! can we go play on the playground! please!'', asked all 3 kids. '', Well i don't know.. Hayate?'', she said to him. '', hmm oh i don't care, go ahead'', he said sitting down. '', YAH!'', said the kids as they raced to the playground. '', Himeno can you play with me?'', asked Shin grabbing her hand. '', uh sure Shin'', said Himeno as she began to chase him to the swings. '', Ahhhh quite'', said Kei as he took otu his laptop and started to work on his newset video game. '', So peaceful. perfect'', said Takako leaning on Sasame's shoulder. '', hmm'', was all he said.

'', HAYAYTE! COME PLAY!'', begged Himeno as she came over. '', no thanks'', he said. '', please. '', said Himeno. '', I am really not in the mood.'', he said looking at her(_so beauitful she looks so beauitful in the sunset)_ he thought to himself and how lucky he was to have Himeno. '', can you play?'', she mocked. '', WHAT! can i play. i bet i can play better than you!'', he said looknig her in the eye. She came over so that they were nose to nose than whispered'', _than show me Hayate_'', she said in now that sexy voice that she now developed,

'', ffffine fine!'', said Hayate as he ran back over to the kids and Himeno. An hour passed by before it was time to go home. Himeno looked at her watch'',oh crap'', she said'', she ran over to the table then called'', GUYS COME ON! TIME TO GO!'', she said. '', Awwwwwwwwwwww'',said the kids as they came over. As Takako got up to leave with Sasame she left i certain book behind. A man in the trees saw this and said'',_now the time has come. she is mine!_'', he said as he went over and picked up the book.

As the knights were walking they ran into two rather large dogs whoses names were Stahakeeda and Peru or Stah and Peru for short. Which only ment. '', Hey you guys hi hi yesss such good doggys'', said Himeno as she petted each one. '', ewwwwwwww'', said Mannen. '', Yah'', said Haijme Shin had gone to sleep.'', Hey guys! Himeno!'', said Sakura as she came up with Naraku and Eliy and her elder sister Staharah. '', Hey Sakura!'', said Himeno as she hugged her friend. '' , hey himeno'', said Eliy and naraku together,'', hey guys whats new?'', asked Himeno. '', nothing much'' '' that's for Naraku as for me... fun all the way!'', said Eliy with a goofy grin. Now Stahahra was blind and had one of the dogs as her seeing eye dog. '', Himeno were are you?'', she asked trying to feel around. '', right here!'', said Himeno as she touched her arm and face.'', hmmm ehh still the same eh'', said Stahrah with a smile. ",Yes still the same'', said Himeno laughing.

Everyone decided to go to Himeno's house together so they all started to walk home when. '', oh crap!'', said Takako suddenly. '', Takako! what's wrong? tell me!'', asked Sasme suddenly in panic. '', relax Sasame i just forgot my book back at the table'', said Takako looking at him. '', want me to get it for you?'', asked Sasame. '', no i got it.The table is just around the corner. be right back.'', said Takako running off to get her book(even though the doctor said to keep it easy. Bad Takako! oh well).

She arrived at the tables and began to search for her book. '', Now where is that book? I know that i left it here'', said Takako in a hurry. '', looking for this Takako?'', asked a voice behind her. '',_NO! I thought Tark took care of this? He is going to rape me. I know it! He is going to lay me down just like he did when i was 10. NO NOT AGAIN! help me. i'm lost_'', said Takako to herself as she began to turn around when she felt hands on her stomach and waist.

'', My dear daugter. It is nice to see you again. Now tell me whose baby are you carrying hmm, didn't we talk about this! DIDN'T WE! TAKAKO ANSWER ME NOW!'', the man said as he slapped Takako in the face while punching her stomach. She fell to the ground before she felt hands grip her clothes and the only word she could get out was...

'', SASAME!'',

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------BigCity: ohhhhh the drama! What s happening to her? i wonder! some **things** in next chapter so i warn you! Keep on reading to find out and if you want more... PLEASE REVIEW!

Takako: what are you doing to me?

BC: I really don't know?

Sasame: WHAT! DON'T HURT HER!crying

Takako: awww Sasame don't cry!

BC: until next time! please keep up cause i write almost everyday or when i can!

I DO NOT OWN PRETEAR AND NO FLAMES!


	2. Father

Hey everyone. for now i am focusing my time on my Sesshomaru story and my Goh story. my pretear stories i shall be updating soon. bye! I know it's short but please review

* * *

Sasame heard Takako scream and in no time rushed over to where she was. He saw a man holding her and cursing in her face. Saying something about ' your father' and whores'. Whatever it was he didn't like it. 

'', TAKAKO!'', said Ssame as he stood infront of the scene.

'', Sasame! I'm sorry.'', said Takako as she knew what her father was to say next.

He droped Takako on the ground when Sakura and Eliy came running up.

'', Oh. No. He. Didn't!'', said Sakura getting mad to kick the guy in the you know what.

'', oh. yes he did'', said Eliy gaping when Takako fell to the ground in pain.

'', HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA YOU JERKED PERVERT!'', said Mannen earning a smack from Goh.

'', I don't think you know who I am'', said Takako's father looking at them smiling.

'', you are you then!'', said Himeno demanding to know.

'', her father.'', said Dermi looking at Takako on the ground crying in defeat.

'', she thought that she could hide from me. all these years. Really Takako if it wasn't for your mother I wouldn't be here. I'll be back to see my grandchild. Be careful Takako. I know how to find you now. Don't have the same fate your mother did'', said Dermi as he walked away before everyone knew it.

'', Takako are you okay!'', said Ssame picking her up but she clenched her stomach in pain.

'', CONTRACTION, PLUS PAIN. HURTS. BADLY.'', said Takako trying to talk.

'', alright we have know time let's get her back so that we can see if the baby servived the fall.'', said Himeno.

Ssame still looked concerned but he vowed to find Takako's mother and straten things out before his child was born.


	3. Thoughts: My Sunshine

Hey everyone! So it seems that you all like my stories so far. Well I'm honored! Bye and uh have fun.

* * *

Everyone arrived back home and sat Takako back down on the couch. Sasame sat beside her hugging her softly as another concraction came on. After it went away she began to cry. Staharah managed to get her medical unit for seeing if the baby was alright and ran the scaner over Takako's belly. 

", You'll be fine Takako. Your baby survived. Just think You'll be able to go to the doctors soon to know what it is. Even though I can tell you now, since they still had to wait.'', said Staharah trying to make her feel better.

Sasame dried her eyes while Takako looked up. ", What.'', she said abit of happiness in her voice.

Staharah smiled and turned her head to her way and feeled around for Takako's hand. ", You have twin boys Takako.'', said Stahrah as Sasame's face lit up and they both laughed in happiness.

", Oh Sasame your a father, sons Sasame, thank you.'', said Takako as she kissed him which he didn't mind at all.

", I know. I'm truly blessed, Takako.'', said Sasame as he hugged her.

", ahem! were still here and what about us? will be doing some to the shopping, babysitting, and diaper changing here'', said Sakura as Sasame and Takako looked at her.

", uh were sorry, thanks to all of you, ecspeacailly youtwoHimeno, Hayatefor sticking by us during all this.'', said Takako smiling alittle.

'', Your welcome Takako, which brings to to another term of what happened today?'', asked Himeno as Takako stiffened and it was making Sasame even more protective.

", You don't have to- it's okay Sasame. Well Himeno it starts back 6 years ago counting when I became pretear but still. My father had to go into war and my mother couldn't stay by herself in the environment we lived in at the time in a big house close to the country. When dad left he told her to take in Dermi , one of his close friends to be our step-father until my father returned from war. He pre-married my mom and started to live with us.

Takako took a deep breath as she felt her twins kick and continued the story. Things went well for the first month or two, but it all started when Dermi asked my mother why she only had me, my sister Takaken, and my older brother Tark. My mother told him that it was all the kids that she needed but he rejected it. He told her that it would be a wonderful suprise to have my father come back home to a new baby but my mother knew better. Now for the memory file to explain the rest.'', said Takako as a ball of blue power came and the memory file began.

**Flashback :**

_", Why Siera! You know I want you!'', said__Dermi slamming Siera against a wall._

_", I love Eeri. Not you. Your job is to help! not to please freak!'', said Siera as she motioned heer kids to go upstairs ._

_", Bull!'', said Dermi as he smacked her across the face._

_",Mom!'', yelled Tark as he came in from work to see this._

_", No Tark! Go upstairs. Don't get nivolved in-ahhh'', said Siera as she was kicked in the ribs._

_", noooo! stop!'', said Tark as he ran over only to be knocked over._

_", Stay out of this boy, it's just a talk between me and your mother, go along now so we can talk.'', said Dermi as he lifted up Siera by her shirt collar. Her eyes with fear._

_Tark stood there as he knew he couldn't do anything. ", Damn'', said Tark as he turned around and went upstairs only to be confronted by Takako._

_", What's going on?'', asked Takako rubbing her eyes._

_", Don't go down there Takako, just go back to sleep.'', said Tark as he guided her to sleep. _

_", Okay, then'', said Takako as she heard screaming downstairs. She was 15 years old and scared._

_Morning came to find mom already gone from the house. Takako woke up and went downstairs to find a note from her mom._

_Dear Takako, Tark, and Takaken,_

_I will be in New York for today coming back tomorrow. Your father comes home early today so I want you to have a phone on and directly to 911 if you need help from him. If he tries to do anything, anything grab a knife and move to the back door and run to Mrs. Rain's house. He already knows what to do. _

_Love you all and stay safe, don't hesitate to call my cell!_

_- Mom_

_", Okay mom.'', said Takako as she got freshened up and got a book to read._

_", Takako! Tark and I are going to school and since you don't have school today we want you in your room, doors locked and doing something okay.'', said Takaken coming in her sister's room and giving her a hug._

_", Okay bye! I'll be fine.'', said Takako._

_", are you sure?'', said Tark as he kissed his sister on the forhead and spoke protectively._

_", Yes, have fun!'', said Takako as they left._

_Hours went by as Takako watched TV, read books, did homework and called some family until..._

_", TAKAKO! Come here now!'', said Dermi as he came in the house._

_" oh no he's home! okay okay umm'', said Takako getting the kitchen knife from under her bed, hiding it in her pocket and walked out into the hall with her cell phone already at 911._

_", Yes dad!'', yelled back Takako._

_", Get your ass out here now whore!'', said Dermi as he went in his office. Takako could tell he had stress at work and was now mad._

_", uhh coming.'', said Takako as she made her way slowly down to the door that was his office._

_Inside Dermi's office he was smoking and looking over some files that he had to work on._

_", yes father.'', said Takako shaken and worried._

_", ahh Takako, how come you always carry around your phone hmm? give it to me. You don't neede it and plus your mother thinks shes smart, the asshole'', said Dermi as he snatched the phone from Takako before she could get it._

_", What do you want?'', asked Takako scared to death._

_", Now Takako you know those fights me and your mother have been having. what do you think they were about?'', asked Dermi turning to her, taking another drag of his smoke._

_", umm a new kid.'', guessed Takako even though she knew, she wasn't stupid._

_", yes, and do you know why?'', asked Dermi gabbing her shoulder tightly._

_", umm because you thought it would make her happy?'', guessed Takako again._

_", No! because it would make me happy to see her in fuckin pain.'', said Dermi gripping tighter on her shoulder as Takako winced._

_", But why! She hasn't even done anything!'', said Takako as Dermi slapped her._

_", Yes she did, she married your real father. that Reko. Thinking he could make a fool of me, well this is pay back my dear._

_", What is payback?'', asked Takako suddenly._

_", For breaking my love.'', said Dermi whispering in her ear._

_", But she never loved you! She loved dad! She left you!'', yelled Takakao only to get thrown to the ground._

_", I gave her more than he ever did!'', said Dermi smacking her again._

_", So! What do you want!'', yelled Takako as she reached for her knife._

_", Don't even try it!'', said Dermi reaching for Takako that pulled back._

_", Stay still! ", ordered Dermi as he tackled Takako to the gorund_

_", Noooo! Let go!'', said Takako as she punched him._

_Dermi kicked her and reached for the knife in her pocket. He got it._

_", You want this, you'll have to make a deal with me if you want to see your mom again.'', said Dermi swinging the wepon back and forth in his hand._

_Takako froze as she thought about this. He had beat her, Tark, well rarly, and Takaken plenlty of times, what could he want._

_", I get to please myself woth you forever until your father comes back.'', said Dermi smirking widly._

_", Heck no! I am - fine I will do it. For mom!'', yelled Takako as she cried while he covered her mouth and took her upstairs unto her bedroom . He took out a condom and watched Takako remove her clothes._

_", There now, this won't hurt abit.'', said Dermi as he laid her down on the bed and put his head in her chest._

_", ahhhhh!'', yelled Takako as she tried to struggle but he strapped her down._

_", yes yes yes.'', moaned Dermi as he suckled a nipple as Takako screamed. Then he fingered her as he felt her get wet._

_", you like this as I do. I knew you would. _

_", stoooppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!'', yelled Takako as he entered her, puttign on the condom and broke her loudly as he moaned and grunted._

_", Takako were home!'', yelled Tark as he and her sister came into the house._

_Dermi just a had got finished after he touched her somemore and whispered into her ear '', Have a nice day whore.'', said Dermi as he left._

_Takako sat there and couldn't move as she was still strapped dpwn as Takaken came in._

_", Woah! Sis! what in the heck happened! wait! Tark get in here!'', said Takaken as she put a shirt of Takako who was now passed out._

_", What? Takako!'', yelled Tark as he saw her._

_Takako fainted as she said one last word ", Dremi'',_

**Flashback end.**

Everyone gaped as they turned there heads to Takako that had her head down.

", When I became the Princess of Disaster i was pure again'', said Takako as she winced.

", Oh Takako! I am so sorry. I will try to protect you better! I won't let him touch you!'', said Sasame hugging her abit tighter.

", I don't want anyone to get hurt which is why I kept it to myslef.'', said Takako.

", And you let the jekr raid your mind!'', yelled Himeno getting into her angery mood.

", Yeah! That jerk is going to pat for hurting you!'', said Sakuraas she yelled

", I..'', said Takako trying to speak.

", I don't want any of you running around trying to find him like you all went mad.'', said Takako.

", I think that we should first learn where Takako's family is.'', said Goh before he went to take Mannen, Shin, and Haime to sleep.

", Maybe we should pay your family a visit tomorrow.'', said Hayate as they all went to there rooms to sleep.

In Takako and Sasame's room

Takako felt the fabic of the crib that was to be used for her baby boys that were to be born in 4 more months.

", I wonder how this will all turn out'', Takako asked herself as haunting images came back to her.

Sasame was in Leafeina and as much as he wanted to stay with Takako she insisted.

It was storming out and Takako fixied the bedding as another clash of lighting came throw.

", I wonder how everyone will take this.'', she asked herself again.

She changed into her nightgown then put her hand over her stomach and felt a kick from one of her boys.

", I wonder if I am really fit to be a mother? If Sasame still cares the same for me?'', asked Takako as she let one silent tear fall only to be caught by a finger.

Suddenly slightly wet arms wrapped around her waist and rested therehands on her stomach.

Takako turned her head to see Sasame smiling against her face.

", Sasame'', said Takako as she felt him stroke her hair.

", Takako. Why do you have questions my love? Why do you feel as though when the time comes for pain your heart will break. Why do you think that the feelings I have for you will break.?'', asked Sasame smelling her hair of sweet flowers nad rain mixed together was intoxicating.

", Why do? what do you.. How.?'', asked Takako as her eyes began to water.

", I was here the whole time Takako. I left Leafeina early cause I didn't want you to be here by yourself. I wanted you to be safe. I heard everything you said but you were so at peace that I didn't want to disturb you Takako.'', said Sasame as he put his hands on her stomach, feeling the life that they created.

", I thought that you would leave me because of what I told you all.'', said Takako as she cried again .

Sasame turned her so that she would face him and kissed her. The kissed her slow and soft. Telling all at he had.

Sasame broke it soflty and then looked into her tear stained eyes .

", Takako. I love you. I just don't say it. I mean it. I can't leave you, I wouldn't want to for anything. As so, after what we have created, how can I when I'm going to be a father in four months. I hope that you will believe me when I say if I could marry you again I would. You will make a great mother , I know it. I love you.'', said Sasame as he kissed her again before they looked at each other.

", Sing Takako,.. what do you want?'', asked Ssame.

Takako then rememberd a song that her mother sang to her.

( talking to Sasame at first)You know sometimes we ummm, we don't recognize our dreams inside  
our reality and uh other times we're not aware of exactly  
what's real ya know we walk around day dreaming but the sunshine, the sunshine always is... and I

(singing)  
I just wanna see my lovely sunshine(Sunshine)  
I just wanna bring back all of my blue skies  
And if you take away my rainbow I will cry(cry)  
Give me back my sunshine  
**She remembered her father holding her.**  
Dreaming my state of being and I see you smilingyoui're so happy just laughing and standing strong I'm missing you right  
here Listen to my tears I'm waking up to skies so gray  
Needing you to brighten up my day  
**She remembered her sister and brother.**  
Ok listen catch your breath cool out you need to calm down (that's right)  
Concentrate don't go making all your time run out  
See your ok it looks much worse than it really is,  
and you'll pull through come on you know how we be doing this  
It's me and you yo, you promised you can't pull out now,  
We're friends for life so you can't just sell me out  
We shared a lot but you know we'll see just so much more  
Our wedding day and the children that we prayed for

I just wanna see my lovely sunshine(Sunshine)  
I just wanna bring back all of my blue skies  
And if you take away my rainbow I will cry(cry)  
Give me back my sunshine

**She remembered screaming to her father not to go.**

I used to depend on your rides to show me the way that I should go  
My reality is blurry I'm afraid of being all alone  
Your light has been my guide throughout the good and bad  
I wish that I had spent a little more attention to my one and only sunshine  
**She rememberd turing to the darkness**

I just wanna see my lovely sunshine(Sunshine)  
I just wanna bring back all of my blue skies  
And if you take away my rainbow I will cry(cry)  
Give me back my sunshine

Listen, I'd never leave you yo, I sweared on my grave  
Damn what's that I'm feeling dizzy kinda getting faint  
But it ain't nothing didn't sleep that much last night  
From watching over you but none less I'm cool I'm fine  
I said I'm feeling fine so back up off me I'm alright  
**She rememberd the night Sasame propsed to her.**

I'm here to see my friends and what's up with that blinding light  
Said I don't need to lie down I don't need your help right now  
What's up with all the noises all the running round  
You've got it wrong I'm not the one who needs the help in here  
Yo, what's up with you, you're crying I see tears  
**She remembered when they made love.**

I just wanna see my lovely sunshine(Sunshine)  
I just wanna bring back all of my blue skies  
And if you take away my rainbow I will cry(cry)  
Give me back my sunshine

**She remembered telling Sasame they were going to be parents.**

Yo, what's going on don't leave please don't take her out  
Said I don't understand I'm kinda feeling scared now  
I said it's getting hard to breathe getting hard to see  
I'm not too sure anymore what's going on with me  
Please bring her back connect me talk just one more time  
But it's too late the last exhale is mine

I just wanna see my lovely sunshine(Sunshine)  
I just wanna bring back all of my blue skies  
And if you take away my rainbow I will cry(cry)  
Give me back my sunshine

Please...

Takako looked at Sasame before he said ", Well I have found my sunshine, and no matter what, what happens the rays always burn me, tell to to see you, you Takako.'', said Sasame as he put his head to her stomach.

", And also you , all three of you matter to me, so much, I love you. My family.'', said Sasame as he smiled to Takako before he went ot change into his night clothes before he came back and hugged her before they got in bed and went to sleep soon after.

Takako then thought ' I, I will always cry, because thr rays of my sunshine is you Sasame, you keep me bright, my sunshine'

* * *

I hope that you all like it. I actully began to cry when I wrote the song but it is my Floerty. Well enjoy and I hope you loved it! Well until next chapter!-BC


	4. Goodmorning!

Hello everyone! After a long wait I am finally writing my pretear stories again! Bye!

* * *

Morning sun shone on Takako and Sasame's faces as Sasame woke first. His hearing being as it was heard the birds and the sounds of the nature outside. Sasame turned to Takako who was sleeping on her back. Her hair spread out underneath her as she breathed slowly.

Sasame smiled as he brushed a stray hair from her face before moving out of bed slowly to go to the bathroom and take a shower. Sasame then thought about the thing that happened the day before with Takako's father. His eyes hardened as he thought about what he did, raped her, abused her, his Takako!

Sasame sighed as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. The hot water sliding down his back, wetting his hair.

", I will find this father for yours Takako and make sure he learns his lesson.", whispered Sasame as he

heard Takako moan as she waked up. She sounded in pain to.

Sasame finished his shower than got out the shower than freshened up some more before he made his way to the bed where she sat up in.

", Takako, are you okay?", asked Sasame as he came up next to her and rubbed her back.

", Yeah I'm fine, just morning sickness.", said Takako as she ran to the bathroom and threw up again. She brushed her teeth and cleaned herself before coming back out dressed in a light blue dress that curved her round stomach but gave her room to move.

", Hey, how about we go shopping for baby clothes.'', said Sasame as he smiled when Takako cocked an eyebrow.

", you want to now? Sasame I'm only five months along! We don't need to shop for clothes now!", said Takako as she laughed abit when Sasame had a pout on his face. It made him look so cute.

", oh please! I can convince you", said Sasame as Takako grinned.

", how?", asked Takako as Sasame came behind her and kissed her neck lightly.

", it's to relieve some of the pain you have. walking around a bit.", whispered Sasame as he kissed her neck lightly, making her give out soft little moans.

", Okay, Okay Sasame. Sasame okay, I'll do it. We can go but I don't know-Takako was cut short by Sasame's lips on hers as they shared a treasured kiss.

", ummm okay.", said Takako as she blushed as he kissed her cheek.

", Okay, let's go!", said Sasame happily as he lead his wife to there car they had. It was a white escalade. I gift from Himeno.

Takako got in the front seat as Sasame got in and started the car as they drove into town.

", So, what do you have in mind?", asked Takako as Sasame stopped at a red light and thought for a moment.

", Maybe some shirts. or some hats, how about some blankets?", said Sasame as Takako laughed.

", wow! uh sure whatever you want Sasame. I already chose the room design

", It won't be any fun if I chose them all. Your the mother here", said Sasame as he laughed.

", Okay, Okay Sasame. I'll help but don't be wining at me if al the things are pink.", said Takako as they laughed together.

They soon made it to the Awayuki mall where it was already busy inside.

", Wow! it's super crowded today. Are you sure you want to shop today?", asked Takako as Sasame smiled like a child.

", yes!", said Sasame as they entered the mall.

* * *

I hope you liked it ! Sorry it took me so long! Bye! RxR 


	5. Mall

Hi everyone! I am back with this story! Please if you have any idea's for it share! Bye!

* * *

Sasame and Takako entered the crowded mall as people of all ages walked around.

", So, where do you want to start?", asked Takako as Sasame went into a store first called 'MotherHood'

", First we can get you some nice clothes.", said Sasame as they were met by an attendent.

", Welcome to MotherHood. How may I help you?", asked the women as she smiled.

", Yes. We want to find some clothes in blues, reds, yellows, and whites.", said Sasame as Takako gaped at him. What is he planning?

", Oh! We have just the things.", said the women as she walked the couple to the middle of the store.

", Here is a nice spring orange dress with red flowers. It had strech ability and is able to give you comfort for a long time.", said the lady as Takako gasped.

", It's beauiful!", whispered Takako as she took the fabric in her hands.

", Okay will get it.", said Sasame as the lady took it off the hanger.

", Well. Since we are done that let's go look at three others.", said the lady as she walked them down another linr of clothes.

When they got to the last one Sasame whispered something in the lady's ear as her face brightened.

", Oh yes! Sure we have that! Come come.", said the lady as Takako looked at Sasame who only smiled.

When they got to the back the lady disappeared behind the set of clothes and reappeared with a white long dress. It had a red ribbon around the torso and a red ribbon to match. In the ladies other hand there was a gold chain with a locket at the end.

", I believe you asked for this when you came back last week. Here it is. enjoy.", said the lady as she then gave Sasame the things before walking away.

Takako eyed the dress before she hugged Sasame.

", Oh Sasame. This is beauitful!", said Takako as she kissed him softly as he returned it.

", I didn't want you to feel bad so I got you this. I like this very much.", said Sasame as he went to pay for the stuff before they walked out the store.

", Yes Sasame, I like it to.", said Takako as she smiled at him.

* * *

Well I hope you like it.I know it is short but i didn't have a lot of idea. if you have any for this story please tell! Bye RxR


End file.
